Happy Half Birthday
by MammaSnow
Summary: Snow has never celebrated her birthday since her mother's death and so Charming comes up with a solution. Set in Storybrooke. Chapter 1 - Snow & Charming, M rated. Chapter 2 - Charming family, K rated.
1. Chapter 1

Snow has never celebrated her birthday since her mother's death and so Charming comes up with a solution. Set in Storybrooke. Chapter 1 - Snow &amp; Charming, M rated. Chapter 2 - Charming family, K rated.  
Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the Once Upon A Time characters.

After giving him a quick peck on the lips to show her gratitude, Snow had rushed towards the door to try and find Johanna. "Thank you for understanding".

He knew losing her mother had been hard and especially so on her birthday. The image of his own mother with an arrow through her heart would never escape him but still, he wanted to help, he hated to see his wife so distressed.  
"I just wish this day made you happier" he tried as he helped her put her coat on.

"I know, but we both know it can't" she replied with eyes full of pain and with that she had left.

-

Light kisses peppering Snow's face awoke her. Not how most would wake up but most don't have a Charming prince for their husband.

She let out a happy sigh as her eyes fluttered open and came to rest on her handsome beloved. He was laying next to her, holding her close to him in his arms and rubbing her back soothingly.  
"Today is a special day" he smiled at her warmly.

A slight frown crossed Snow's sleepy face as she tried to remember what today was. It was just a typical Saturday. Nothing special at all to her knowledge.

The confusion in her eyes made Charming chuckle but he didn't explain any further. He simply reached over to the bed stand and grabbed a small golden box. He passed it to his perplexed wife and grinned.

"A present? What is it?" she queried inspecting the small little package.

"Why don't you open it and see?".

With that she tore off the ribbon and opened the lid. Patience had never been her forte. With a little more care, she removed the tissue paper from the box and gasped. A small glass unicorn, one from what was once to be Emma's mobile. She gently picked it up and placed it in her palm. It glittered as it caught the morning sunlight streaming through the window.

"This is all that was found after the curse. The others were shattered" her prince told her "do you like it?".

She tore her gaze from her gift and looked into her husband's eyes. "Charming, I love it" she spoke in almost a whisper.

Leaning in to him and pulling him closer, their lips met and they engaged in a deep and passionate kiss.

"Almost as much as I love you" she grinned after eventually pulling away.

"But what for?" Snow asked, once again gazing down at the unicorn.

Charming brushed a stray hair from her forehead and kissed her nose. "For your half birthday" he told her softly "I know how painful your birthday is so this will be a day to celebrate you, my amazing Snow".

She gasped and her eyes brimmed with tears. Charming truly gives her his heart every day. No words were needed to express her feelings. She would show him instead.

Snow flipped her charming husband onto his back and straddled him. He took the precious unicorn from her grip and placed it out of the way. She leant down and crashed her lips to his, instantly parting her own allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth.

He ran his palms up and down her back before lifting her silk night gown over her head. "You like the idea then" Charming breathlessly teased into her lips, forehead resting against hers.

"Charming really does suit you" she teased back as she began to run her hands up his bare chest.

Snow moaned as he found her sensitive spot on her neck. He knew her too well. Slowly he made a line of kisses down her neck and to her collarbone. When he abruptly span her round and onto her back causing her to exclaim aloud. "It may be your half birthday princess but that means I get to please you" he muttered into her soft skin.

Then his lips found her breasts and he began to work magic with his tongue. After all, true love is the most powerful magic. She moaned his name which seemed to satisfy him and rose to meet her impatient lips again.

Snow managed to take his pants off and he swiftly threw them away. He wasn't done lovingly torturing her yet though. His hand slipped down in between her legs. His other arm next to her, lowering him down to her lips. He continued to kiss her as his two fingers entered her and began to slowly circle. She moaned but he caught the sound in his kiss. She rocked her hips instinctively as he pushed her closer to the edge. He finally slipped across the spot which sent her into ecstasy and made her exclaim his name which he also took with his lips.

Feelings of pleasure washed over her and she didn't really notice him slip out of her and begin to line up. Snow began to kiss him lazily again and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

She nodded and he pushed into her. Slowly and not fully to tease her even further. She thrusted her hips and bit down onto his bottom lip until he could no longer stop himself. They began to move in time, so used to this yet it never failed to seem new somehow. Snow pulled her lips from her husband's and kissed and licked down his neck and across his collar bone. He moaned her name making her smirk a little. Only she could make those noises escape him and only she would hear them. Snow realised he was nearing the edge and wrapped her legs around his hips.

She clenched her muscles around him and he cried out. It was her half birthday but that meant she could take control. Slipping his hand down and touching where they joined, Snow climaxed for a second time. She bit down into Charming's shoulder to contain her cry. Their two children and grandson were hopefully still asleep upstairs.

Once they had both regained their senses, Charming rolled them onto their sides and took his wife into his arms again. She placed her hands on his chest and looked up into his eyes, a gaze full of pure and true love.

"Thank you for this. I can finally celebrate without so much pain. I love you David" she spoke truthfully.

"I love you more Snow" he told her back with just as much truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow has never celebrated her birthday since her mother's death and so Charming comes up with a solution. Set in Storybrooke. Chapter 1 - Snow &amp; Charming, M rated. Chapter 2 - Charming family, K rated.

Charming had found his wife's night gown and ensured she was decent before venturing upstairs to see Neal. Emma would be going down to prepare for her surprise morning with Snow and he didn't think she would appreciate seeing her mother indecent in bed again. It happened too often.

He was about to enter his son's bedroom when Emma appeared.  
"Morning Dad" she greeted him, unusually bright for a morning "how did it go?"

He grinned. Telling Snow about the new celebration had gone very well but he spared Emma too many details. "She loved the idea. She always has wanted to celebrate on her real birthday but she loved her mother very dearly."

Emma grimaced. She would never meet her grandmother but she couldn't even bare to imagine losing her own mother like that.

"Does she know about our plans for the day?"  
Charming shook his head. "Nope, I've left that up to you"

-

When Emma came downstairs she found her mother at the kitchen island making pancakes.

She looked up and smiled brightly. "Good morning Emma".  
Returning the smile, Emma walked over to sit at the island opposite Snow. "Happy half birthday mom".

"I should have known you'd be in on this too" Snow replied but her smile was even wider now.

"I haven't got you a present yet so we're going out for the morning and I'll buy you whatever you fancy" she told her mother. She would have enough surprises today without this trip being one of them.

"How could I refuse that offer?" she accepted, taking a bite of her breakfast.

"Mommy!" came a little cry followed by a pattering of tiny feet. When had her little brother got so big?

"Good morning Neal" Snow smiled scooping up her little prince into a hug. He laughed as she kissed all over his face and finally his nose. "How many dragons did you slay in dream land?".

He seemed to consider for a few moments. "Ten!" he came to a decision.

"What a big brave boy! I hope you won't forget me when you're a famous knight" Snow humoured her son.

Emma couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She loved her brother so much and would do anything for him but she would never have the memories he will with their parents.

"You'll have to stay with Daddy and Henry this morning, I'm going shopping with Emma" Snow told her son, bringing her from her thoughts.

"If Henry ever gets up that is" David added with a wink.

"Teenagers" Emma laughed "enjoy Neal whilst he still knows that Saturday mornings exist".

-

Snow had a blissful morning with her daughter. They had run into Red, Ella and even the dwarfs who had all wished her a happy half birthday. How did they all know about it?

"Dinner at Granny's?" Emma asked after checking her cellphone.

"Good idea" Snow smiled back "If there's somewhere you have to be though, I don't-"

"No! I was just checking the time. I will drag you into that diner if I have to" Emma interrupted.

What was going on today?

"I really appreciate the gift Emma but just having you with me is enough. You are an amazing woman and I am so proud to call you my daughter". Snow suddenly admitted over a slice of famous lasagna.

Emma gulped. Displays of affection weren't usually her thing but she made an acceptation for her mom, especially on her half birthday.  
"There is no one I would rather call mom. I love you" Emma hesitantly returned the confession.

Snow's eyes welled up and she took her daughter's hands in her own. The actions meant more than many words could.

-

They had finished their meals and Emma had checked her phone again before ushering Snow back to the loft.  
Emma was so alike her father, making it easy for Snow to read she was hiding something but deciding to keep it a surprise, she followed obediently.

Once they arrived at the loft, Snow could hear soft voices coming from the door. Emma entered first, making a show of 'accidentally' kicking it before entering. Suddenly all noise ceased and they entered a now dark apartment.

"Surprise!"

Jumping backwards with delight and shock, Snow beamed.

Behind her, Emma breathed out. She'd had a brilliant morning with her mother and not given anything away. She couldn't help but grin as wide as Snow at the thought of making her mom so happy.

Everyone who meant something to Snow had showed up. She was a very caring person and their apartment was cramped to say the least. People from Regina to Archie were sat grinning at her or stood applauding. It seemed the whole town wanted to show their love for their Queen come Mayor.

Red was the first to come running up to greet her best friend.

"Happy half birthday Snow!" she exclaimed for the second time that day as she wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Thank you Red" she grinned into her friends long curls.

"I gave up a run in the woods for this party so things better get wild"

"With Granny, Grumpy and Geppetto here? Defiantly" Snow teased her friend back.

After a giant group hug from her seven surrogate big brothers, lots of kisses from Neal and a loving talk with Granny, Snow finally got a moment with Charming.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck softly. She instantly melted into her Charming. She then turned in his arms and he leant down to kiss her lips this time.

"Thank you" she murmured with her forehead softly against his.

Blue eyes met green ones and no more words were needed. He understood everything those two words held. Charming couldn't help but feel proud, Snow could finally have the day she deserved each year and he had made it all happen.

"I will wipe that smug look off your face later Charming" she teased him.

"I'll look forward to it birthday girl".


End file.
